After the chamber
by Englishgirl
Summary: AU. the CoS was in 7th year. Harry, Ron, Herm & Ginny leave the wizarding world. this is their story...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The first part of this fic belongs to ORION!! It is from his short shots. I have adopted it and will be continuing the fic myself.  
  
This fic is AU! Harry's first year was the same as the book. The second year was the POA and third year was GoF. Voldemort was defeated at the end of Harry's 6th year. The chamber of secrets was in the seventh year.  
  
Here is Orion's ending to CoS, if it was in the seventh year.  
  
*****  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office with several others. Standing behind him were professors Snape and McGonagall. Sitting in chairs in front of his desk were Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
Earlier in the day a message had appeared on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley, the youngest child and only daughter of the Weasleys had been taken to the chamber of secrets and would never be seen alive again.  
  
Shortly after that, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated Voldemort, disappeared. The Weasleys had just been alerted to the situation. Now they were silent.  
  
The silence was broken by the sound of the gargoyle moving. Everyone held their breath as four people walked up the stairs. As they stepped into the light, everyone exhaled.  
  
"Ginny!" The Weasleys got up and ran to their daughter.  
  
***  
  
"When we got out, we came straight here. You know the rest." Harry finished.  
  
The story had been hard for everyone to listen to. Ron and Hermione knew some of it, but were shocked by other parts. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"And you are sure all this is true?"  
  
"Yes" all four of them said.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny looked down  
  
She had been worried that she might be expelled, but Harry had reassured her. Now it looked like Harry might have been wrong. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Ginny's worries, and despite what he had told her, he was worried too.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to expel you."  
  
"No!!" Shouted both of her parents.  
  
Harry looked up at the headmaster. "Professor, I assure you that you will regret this if you go through with it."  
  
"You would threaten the headmaster." Professor Snape hissed. He had hated Harry and the others for nearly seven years.  
  
"No, I am not. I am however, a good judge of character. He will regret it, even if it is what he must do."  
  
"Then I must do something that I will regret later. Virginia Weasley, you are hereafter expelled from this school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be denied admittance to other such schools, and you are hereby forbidden to do magic for all your natural life."  
  
"so be it." Harry whispered as the headmaster took her wand.  
  
As he snapped the girls wand, he noticed that the sound was somewhat louder than it should have been. Ginny got up and went to leave the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up. They each placed something on the desk, then the four of them walked out. The five still in the room looked at what the others had placed on the desk. Dumbledore suddenly sat down, looking older than at any of the others had seen him.  
  
"He was right." Was his only response. Harry had been right, he did regret his actions. Especially because of the objects on the desk.  
  
All five of them stared dumbstruck at the four broken wands on the desk.  
  
A/N the next chapter will be written by me!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
This is based on After the chamber, one of the short shots by Orion. Why not check them out?  
  
AFTER THE CHAMBER - CHAPTER 2  
  
There was a large house in the middle of London. It was occupied by 4 people. At the moment however only one of them was home. It was a man, approximately 25 years old. He had black messy hair and striking green eyes. He was sitting at a desk marking homework.  
  
This man was considerably different from the 17 year old who had snapped his wand in protest after Ginny was expelled from Hogwarts. After the four of them had left Dumbledore's office he used his considerable fortune to buy this house. He and his friends had lived there and gone to college whilst holding down night jobs to support themselves.  
  
They had all grown up so much. The messy haired man was none other than Harry Potter. He was a newly qualified English teacher. Hermione was now working as a doctor at the local hospital and Ron was newly recruited into the police force. Ginny was an author. She wrote a column about myths and legends for a local magazine.  
  
As Harry sat marking essays on Macbeth, he heard the front door slam shut. Ginny came marching into the room and threw her briefcase on the floor. "that's it. I've had it. That insufferable woman-"  
  
"Your boss?" Harry asked cautiously  
  
"Yeah. She had decided that I am to write an article on the meaningless of magic in today's society. She says it's just not believable anymore!"  
  
"Tell her to stuff it then. You're leaving that horrible job next week anyway."  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"Definitely. That stress cannot be good for our child."  
  
"But the money-"  
  
"Gin, it'll be fine. Have you told you're parents yet by the way?"  
  
"You know I haven't. I can't face them."  
  
"it's been 8 years." Harry said gently.  
  
"So? Do you want to go back?" Ginny snapped  
  
"NO! All the wizarding world bought was grief. But they are your family. You and Ron must have received over 100 letters by now."  
  
"Harry, I can't! What if they're only saying they believe me but they don't really! They probably think I was the one attacking everyone. What if they think-"  
  
"Ginny, ok calm down. We won't tell them." Harry said quickly to pacify his fiancée.  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry marked the last essay and sat down in front of the television with Ginny, who was flipping through a baby's Names book. The front door slammed for the second time that evening and Ron Weasley marched in.  
  
Harry sighed deeply and walked into the hall to see what was wrong this time. Ron was still just taking off his coat revealing his uniform.  
  
"Hi Harry. How was school?"  
  
"OK." Harry was now resigned to the fact that people would ask him that until he retired, like a child that never grew up. "How was work?" He put a slight sarcastic emphasis into the word 'work'  
  
"It's weird."  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"I always thought it would be a bit like being an auror, but every time you arrest somebody you have to fill in like a Mount Everest of forms! As I'm new they keep expecting me to make everybody cups of tea and coffee all day long."  
  
"Yeah, it was like that when I was a trainee teacher. Except I also spent a large amount of time stirring glue and cleaning out store cupboards." Harry said sympathetically.  
  
"Why did you need to stir glue?"  
  
"I was never really sure, I just accepted it and sat there stirring."  
  
"ooookay."  
  
The two of them went into the lounge and sat down.  
  
"How about Arabella?" Ginny asked, still looking in the names book.  
  
"no, I'd see Mrs Figg every time I held our baby." Harry said in distaste  
  
"OK, uh what about the name of a family member like Lily?"  
  
"Or Molly." Harry said pointedly "I bet your mum'd like that." "Ron, please explain to Harry why we are not writing to Mum and Dad!" "I'm not writing because I couldn't stand the 'you had so much potential' lecture. Ginny isn't writing because-"  
  
"Alright! Whatever!" Harry yelled in exasperation. With that he got up and stuck a couple of pizzas into the oven before coming back into the lounge.  
  
It was beyond him why the two Weasleys acted like this. Did they not know their parents? Arthur loved Muggle stuff so much he'd probably be thrilled. Molly, loved her children, Harry had read some of the letters, they all contained the words 'I love you' at least twice. If somebody sent him a letter like that (other than Ginny) he'd probably die of shock.  
  
They'd even written to Harry a couple of times, but out of loyalty for his friends he hadn't responded. At least none of the teachers had insulted him by trying to get him to return.  
  
The only person to whom Harry had considered writing was Remus Lupin. However, during the final battle with Voldemort, Remus had seen Sirius die at Harry's side, and had not been able to bear speaking to Harry after that. Harry didn't think Remus blamed him, but he did think that he probably bought up some terrible memories that Remus couldn't face.  
  
15 to 18 minutes later, Hermione also returned home and they had dinner.  
  
The next day they all went to work as usual, except for Ginny who was going to march into the office and resign. Harry had three classes to teach that morning. By lunchtime he was exhausted.  
  
Harry tried to keep his teaching style as close as possible to that of Lupin, However, in his final class of the morning, he noticed three boys at the back of the class exchanging cigarettes in quiet whispers. Harry confiscated these and handed out detentions. They sat and complained loudly.  
  
That was when he snapped. He gave them a glare so like Snape's they all became silent immediately. Then he kept them back for twenty minutes into lunchtime and had them scrape chewing gum from under the desks.  
  
By the time he got to the staff room he collapsed into one of the chairs with a cup of coffee so strong it was almost possible to stand a spoon up in it.  
  
"Fourth years?" Asked Mr Forster, the maths teacher sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah. I found myself almost morphing into a teacher I hated at school. I may need counselling"  
  
"That happens to everyone who teaches them. Unfortunately my most hated teacher was a woman. I totally lost control of the class when I put my hands on my hips. I swear you could hear the laughter at the other side of the school!"  
  
Harry laughed, silently wondering what his teachers had said about his classes in the staff room.  
  
With 20 minutes left till the afternoon lessons he got a novel from his bag and began to read, it was a crime thriller (pretty tame by Harry's standards), within moments he was asleep.  
  
//there was a large cavernous hall, it was under the guard of two people in scarlet robes. This was where Voldemort's remains were buried. Outside the hall stood six deatheaters. They all were preparing to attack, steal the remains. As one they smashed down the door and stormed in.//  
  
The sound of the bell woke Harry. His heart was pounding, a film of cold sweat across his forehead. He stood up, took several deep breaths and strode to his next class.  
  
When he returned home, he paced waiting for the return of everyone. Ginny was preparing dinner in the kitchen. When they all finally got back Harry stood in front of them and began to talk. He described the dream in great detail.  
  
"When was the last time you had a dream like that?" Hermione asked reasonably  
  
"Nine years ago, before the battle."  
  
"Did your scar hurt?" Ron asked  
  
"No."  
  
"it could have been just a dream. There's a lot going on right now, new job, baby on the way, wedding preparations." Hermione said  
  
"I don't think it was." Harry said tensely "I think we should write-"  
  
"No. Only if it happens again." Ginny said.  
  
"right." Harry said  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ok, I won't. Look, I'm going upstairs. There are things I need to mark."  
  
With that Harry walked up the stairs and entered the study, closing the door behind him. He pulled out the stack of paper and got out his red pen. His eyes strayed to the drawer that he had shoved the most recent of the Weasley letters into.  
  
Harry opened the envelope that it was in and began to read  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you are all well. Arthur and I are still so worried about you all. We miss you. Harry, please, at least send us a letter saying you are alright. I need to know. I haven't seen two of my children for eight years now! I've given up hope that you'll return, but please, tell me you are ok.  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
The pleading tone of the letter broke Harry's heart. He looked toward the door to make sure it was shut, and he took out a pen and a sheet of paper. "I'm sorry guys" he muttered as he uncapped his pen.  
  
To Mr and Mrs Weasley  
  
I am so very sorry that you have not heard from us until now. Ron and Ginny were worried about your reactions at first, and the longer it lasted.. I don't believe anymore that they are worried about your reactions to leaving the wizarding world so much as they are so ashamed of themselves that they don't want to face it.  
  
They don't know I am writing to you so please be discreet in your reply.  
  
We are all safe, and well. Hermione is working as a doctor and I myself have just qualified as a teacher. Ron is working as a policeman and until recently Ginny wrote articles for a magazine.  
  
(Harry took a deep breath before continuing.)  
  
Actually, there is some rather important news I've been desperate to tell you for a long time now. Ginny and I are, and I hate for you to hear like this, engaged. We have been for more than a year now (weddings are very expensive). About 7 months ago Ginny discovered that she was pregnant! Our baby is due very soon. Ginny thinks it's a girl, but I disagree.  
  
I hope to hear from you soon. Please tell me how the rest of the Weasley family are faring. How's Remus Lupin?  
  
From  
  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. I'm sorry to ask this but I need to know. Are the remains of Voldemort secure?  
  
Harry folded the letter and shoved it into an envelope. He then got out his old invisibility cloak out and took the portkey (that he had made for emergencies several years ago) to the Burrow.  
  
The house looked the same as ever. Harry looked into the window and saw a much older looking Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting around the dinner table with a couple of the other Weasley brothers. Harry also noticed with a slight smile a wedding picture of Charlie and a woman Harry didn't know, on the mantelpiece.  
  
Harry pushed the envelope under the front door. He saw Mr Weasley open it curiously and begin to read it aloud. Harry returned to his study, not wanting to see the reactions to his letter and begun the evening's marking and lesson plans.  
  
A/N That's it for now. Tell me what you think and I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own HP  
  
Book 5 released n two days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!  
  
Thank you for all reviews!  
  
After the chamber:  
  
Harry didn't hear any reply from the Weasleys until the next weekend. The was painting the spare room for his baby, Ron and Hermione both had to work, and Ginny was cleaning the house downstairs.  
  
Harry put the paintbrush down and stood back to admire his work. Suddenly he felt something appear in his pocket. He jumped in surprise and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. 'well I did tell them to be discreet.' he thought, and unfolded it.  
  
Dearest Harry (dearest?!)  
  
Thank you so much for writing to us. I would prefer to talk to you face to face. Come to our house tonight. We will be in, awaiting your visit.  
  
Love from  
  
Molly Weasley xxx  
  
Harry re-folded the letter and slipped it back into his pocket. Should he go and see them? What would Ginny say? Harry walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table. Ginny was washing dishes in the sink, humming quietly.  
  
"Uh. Gin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to go out tonight." Harry said bravely.  
  
"where?"  
  
"I agreed to meet." Harry faltered. He couldn't do it. "some of the other teachers for a drink."  
  
Ginny looked at him suspiciously "why did you hesitate?"  
  
"I wasn't going to go at first, I'm not sure I should leave you here alone." Harry said as naturally as he could manage  
  
"Oh!" Ginny looked quite relieved "Harry, I'll be fine. Go out with your new friends. Don't get too drunk."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"teachers are notorious for-"  
  
"I won't get drunk!"  
  
"Okay!" She sat down opposite Harry and they began talking about the plans for their wedding.  
  
That evening Harry left the house, at around eight o' clock. He walked in the direction of the local pub as Ginny waved him off, dressing gown on, preparing for a girl's night in with Hermione.  
  
Once Harry was out of sight he snuck up an alleyway and took out his portkey. Harry stumbled as he arrived at the door of the Burrow. With a trembling hand he knocked on the door.  
  
It was less than ten seconds when Molly wrenched the door open. Upon seeing who it was she threw her arms around Harry and burst into tears. In shock, Harry hugged back, looking pleadingly at Arthur who stood in the background.  
  
"Let him in Molly." Arthur said gently.  
  
Harry walked in feeling like he was stepping back in time. The house was just as he remembered it, a bit emptier though. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood in front of him. Nobody spoke for a long time.  
  
"Do they really hate us?" Molly asked  
  
"Of course not! It's just that Ginny thinks you blame her for the chamber and Ron is worried that you'll be disappointed in him."  
  
"He's a policeman?" Arthur asked, looking at the letter Harry had sent.  
  
"Yes. I think he enjoys it. Doesn't like the paper work though." Arthur chuckled briefly.  
  
"We don't blame her for what happened. It's not her fault. Dumbledore had no right to expel her!"  
  
"That's what I said. They're both being completely irrational. All they need to do is visit you and they'll know how stupid they're being."  
  
Arthur and Molly sat down at the table, and motioned Harry to do the same. "So, Ginny's pregnant?"  
  
"yes. Due in about a month." Molly gasped, "we are planning to get married once the baby is born and we're settled."  
  
"we're going to be grandparents!" Arthur said in delight "and with our youngest child."  
  
"Still the others aren't far behind. Charlie and his wife, Emma are planning to have a baby. Percy's wife, Penelope is two moths pregnant!"  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Well, Fred and George have been so immersed in that awful joke shop of theirs that they are still single-"  
  
"and loving every minute of it.." Arthur muttered.  
  
"Arthur!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Bill, has a girlfriend but is in no rush so far as marriage or children is considered."  
  
Harry smiled at them. He was really glad he came. To know that everyone was alright was wonderful. But. "How's Remus?"  
  
"He's teaching at Hogwarts again. It took a long time to get over loosing his friend, then you. But now he's getting better. Two years ago Dumbledore decided enough was enough and marched over to Lupin's, refusing to leave until he pulled himself out of the rut and accepted help." Arthur said  
  
"Dumbledore stayed there for an entire summer holiday sorting him out. He's much more like his old self - not exactly the same, but that's understandable. I think he feels guilty for how he treated you after the final battle. I mean Sirius was your Godfather."  
  
Harry looked down. Thinking about that battle was painful and he tried to think of it as rarely as possible.  
  
"Sorry." Arthur said  
  
"About the other matter." Harry said, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"As to that, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. He has arranged a meeting with the others for tomorrow night, at eight pm. Hogwarts. You can travel there from here."  
  
Harry nodded. Molly stood and made them all tea, and Harry told them more about what had been happening since he had seen them last, how the four of them had survived.  
  
When Harry returned home he found the two girls sleeping on the sofa. Ron was in the kitchen doing his dinner.  
  
"Harry! I was hoping I'd see you before you went to bed. I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"What?" Harry asked in alarm. Ron looked very upset about something.  
  
"Me and another officer were called out to a 'domestic disturbance'. The only problem is that when we got to the house there was no sound except a child crying. Nobody answered. We got in through an open window. The child's parents and sibling were dead."  
  
"Oh God. How did they die?"  
  
"the post mortem is in the morning, but it doesn't take a genius, I've seen it before, as you have."  
  
Harry paled "Avada Kadavara" he whispered  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"I told them when I came in. Look, I wanted to ask, have you had anymore visions?"  
  
"no."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and they walked into the room with the girls in. Harry poked them awake, then took a deep breath "we need to contact someone from the wizarding world, tell them what we know."  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
"Who though?" Hermione asked  
  
Harry stood up and paced nervously.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"I sort of already did get in touch with someone. After the first vision."  
  
The others glared sharply at him  
  
"I wrote to your parents." The others moved to speak, but Harry held up his hand "they replied today. That's where I've been tonight."  
  
"What!" Ginny shouted  
  
"They told Dumbledore and he wants me to go to a meeting at Hogwarts tomorrow night."  
  
The three others looked at harry in anger  
  
"Look! This isn't the time. If Dumbledore has called one of his meetings it means that something bad is happening.like..it always did before." Harry sat down again, hands trembling slightly, face ghostly white.  
  
Ginny sat next to her fiancée and put her arm round him. The battle had been hard on Harry, and he was clearly terrified of having to go through it again.  
  
"Harry. I wish you'd told us what you were going to do, but you're right. This isn't the time." Hermione said "and this time, you're not alone. We are all going, we may not be allowed to use magic, but we deserve to know what's happening. If Voldemort comes back, he'll come after you again, and- "  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny's bump. Harry's eyes widened in horror, and Ginny gripped has hand hard, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"what happened with Mum and Dad?" Ron asked to break the silence  
  
"they don't blame you ginny, they know it wasn't your fault. They are thrilled about the baby."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yes! I think your parents are proud of you too Ron, a pureblood wizard not only managed to survive in the muggle world, but to get a good job as well! You two had nothing to worry about. You'll see them tomorrow anyway."  
  
"I thought we were going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked  
  
"we will take a portkey to the Burrow and floo from there.  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at each other nervously for a minute or two before Ron burst out "We've been idiots haven't we?"  
  
"Yes." Harry and Hermione replied at the same moment.  
  
That night the four sat in the front room, comforted by each other's presence, Harry's hand protectively resting on the bump that was soon to become his child.  
  
A/N voila! another chapter!! Please review. 


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
As this is set a long time after OOTP and I have not yet paid much attention to the final Voldemort battles, it does not need to be changed. Therefore this story will now contain OOTP SPOILERS!  
  
After the chamber - chapter 4:  
  
The four adults knocked on the door of the Weasley house and were immediately ushered in. this time the tears came not only from Molly but Arthur and Ginny as well. The other Weasley brothers turned up and Harry and Hermione stepped back allowing the reunion to take place in peace.  
  
After a very short time however they were also pulled into hugs and interrogated by the various Weasleys. They wanted to know everything about the wedding prepations and the baby.  
  
Eight o' clock soon came round and Harry stepped towards the fireplace. The others moved to accompany him and he allowed everyone but Ginny to accompany him. Bill and Arthur Weasley also were expected at the meeting.  
  
Harry and appeared in the fireplace and stepped into the office. He stared around the room that he himself smashed up after Sirius -  
  
"Harry" Harry spun around and found himself facing a room full of the remaining members of the order of the Phoenix. The speaker had been Dumbledore. Harry nodded sharply and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Remus was sitting a few chairs along and Harry quickly looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. Dumbledore stood, and looked around sombrely, his eyes settled again on his former student. "Harry, please describe the vision that you experienced."  
  
"I saw six deatheters smash into the room where Voldemorts remains were buried. They intended to steal them."  
  
"Is that it?" Snape asked in irritation  
  
"Did it really happen?" harry asked, ignoring Severus.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"So what now, I mean what can they do with some old bones?" Ron asked  
  
"If given enough time, I fear they will bring him back."  
  
"But you said that was impossible!" Harry snapped  
  
"It has not been done for over two thousand years, but there are ways."  
  
"What ways?" A much older looking McGonagall asked briskly  
  
"there are ancient magics that have been lost for centuries, it is forbidden even to look for the scrolls."  
  
"You think the deatheaters found them though?" Harry asked. He was beginning to feel vaguely panicky now. If they bought him back.  
  
"Well, they have been awfully quiet for the last nine years, and there was me thinking they had given up." Remus commented  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore agreed. I believe they found the scrolls. However, these types of spells are very complex to work. There is one ingredient that is almost certainly going to be needed."  
  
Harry had now covered his face with his hands, Hermione placed an arm around his shoulder but he shrugged her off.  
  
"they will almost certainly need the blood of the murderer. Harry."  
  
Harry stood sharply "I should have known. What is it with me, aren't I allowed a single moment of happiness. I am about to become a father! My life was finally starting to work out!"  
  
At the 'father' part the looks on the faces of the order members changed from sympathy to curiosity.  
  
At the look on their faces, Ron murmured "Ginny" quietly. And a few smiles broke out around the room.  
  
"Professor!" Harry suddenly burst out, "My baby, is it in danger?"  
  
Albus looked down "Yes. The baby is joined to you by blood, so could also be used for resurrection."  
  
Harry swore and turned back towards the fireplace. "Harry, Ginny is safe with her family. The child is as yet unborn and can't be used. Please sit back down. We need to arrange a plan for your safety."  
  
Harry sat, slumped in his chair. "I need all four of you to rejoin the magical world."  
  
"We can't! I mean we are not actually qualified witches and Wizards." Ron said.  
  
"Actually, you three were all of age, in snapping your wands you weren't actually making any permanent sacrifices. If you would like the results of the NEWT exams you did take before leaving I can get them for you tomorrow."  
  
Ron blushed. Harry was still panicking about Ginny.  
  
"However," Dumbledore continued "I am afraid Miss Weasley, or is that Mrs Potter now?"  
  
"We're not married yet."  
  
"Right. Well, Miss Weasley, is officially expelled from Hogwarts. And I stick by my decision"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all glared.  
  
"However, the terms of the expulsion should be altered. Allowing magic in emergencies due to the face she will now be a target. I want you, and your fiancée to move in here. Harry, you will join Remus as joint DADA teacher. Ginny will be living here as your spouse. You will coach her further in defensive technique."  
  
Harry opened his mouth slightly in shock but closed it. He felt Remus's eyes bore into him.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, continue living where you are now. I like having connections in the muggle world. Particularly you Ron. I need you to report ALL murders and disappearances, those that appear magical and otherwise.  
  
The three young wizards and witch nodded in agreement.  
  
SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE.  
  
While waiting for an update, check out my other fics!! 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: don't own HP  
  
THANKS FOR YOU REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Sorry it took so long - I wrote it and forgot to post it!  
  
AFTER THE CHAMBER - chapter 5  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Weasley house. Arthur, Molly, Ginny and the others were sitting around the kitchen table.  
  
They sat down at the table and were immediately served tea by Molly. Harry filled them in on everything that happened at the meeting.  
  
"So we have to go and live at the school?!" Ginny exclaimed  
  
"yeah."  
  
Ginny held her bump protectively as Ron and Hermione returned to the house to collect all of Harry and Ginny's things.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gin." Harry said  
  
"It's not your fault." She paused, then burst out "I am so scared. What if he hurts our child?"  
  
"I don't know." he was as frightened (if not more), than Ginny, he knew what was out there, what they would be facing.  
  
The other Weasley's looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Look, we'll be fine, we survived last time and we will this time." Harry said in a winning voice."  
  
Fred and George seemed to take heart in this and George piped up "Yeah, they don't call you the-boy-who-lived for nothing"  
  
"Weasley blood is strong, together you'll be fine." Fred added.  
  
It seemed only a short time later when Ron returned with Harry and Ginny's things.  
  
"I'll phone your work and tell them that you had to move to China or something." Ron said.  
  
Mr Weasley shrunk their things and, handed them to Harry in a back pack.  
  
Harry and Ginny hugged everyone and returned to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Most of the order had left and only the Hogwarts staff remained. Ginny went a deep shade of red but defiantly greeted everyone.  
  
McGonagall escorted Ginny to the staff tower and Harry remained to bite the bullet and actually speak to Remus, they would, after all begin teaching tomorrow.  
  
"Remus." Harry said  
  
Remus for his part looked awkward. "Harry" he replied in a slightly shaking voice.  
  
"We should go somewhere to - uh - talk about classes." Harry said, feeling slightly foolish.  
  
"Right."  
  
The two of them left the office and headed towards one of the empty classrooms.  
  
They entered and closed the door. Harry sat on a desk, Remus looked uncomfortable for a further moment and then sat on another desk opposite Harry.  
  
"I'm Sorry Harry." Remus said after a pause.  
  
"I never understood" Harry said "Why you -"  
  
"avoided you."  
  
"After Sirius - fell, you were ok me, offered help, but then after the final battle you changed, you stopped talking to me."  
  
"I know there's no excuse, but it like - didn't hit me until Voldemort was gone. Suddenly everything stopped; the worry, the planning, and it gave me time to think, and grieve."  
  
"Did you blame me?"  
  
"No. but whenever I saw you, I saw it happen. I held you back. I should have raced you to the veil."  
  
"We'd both have died." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I wasn't thinking clearly. Again I am sorry for ignoring you, making you feel I blamed you."  
  
Harry looked at Remus, finally understanding, but he couldn't stop himself "I nearly died in the final battle. I barely won against Voldemort. I was in St Mungo's for 8 weeks. You didn't come once."  
  
Remus looked down and again mumbled "I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry got up and sat down next to Remus. "I know. we have to put this behins us. You used to be a good friend of mine."  
  
Remus smiled and clapped Harry on the back "Thank you."  
  
"We should work out how this joint DADA thing will work."  
  
"You've been teaching at a muggle school haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I always tried to teach like you."  
  
Remus blushed slightly  
  
"I do have one question though" harry continued "how do you avoid turning into Snape when you are angry?" it was like I was channelling him whenever I taught the worst classes."  
  
"I hacve been a warewolf for most of my life. It teaches you some self control.  
  
"Ah."  
  
The two of them spent the next hor planning classes. Harry would teach years 1 - 3 and Remus 4 - 7. Harry was also going to restart the DA, for students who showed an interest. If Voldemort came back the kids would need all the help they could get.  
  
Remus then walked Harry to his new rooms. Harry entered and felt his jaw drop. This was perfect.  
  
A comfortable living room and dining area. Bathroom to the left. Straight on was a bedroom with a double bed and another room with all the baby supplies they had bought (and a few supplied this evening by Molly).  
  
It was well past midnight. Ginny was waiting up for him, immersed in a book.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked  
  
"I think my classes will be ok. Remus and I have talked and decided on a plan of action for the classes." Harry changed into his PJ's and He headed off with Ginny towards the bedroom. Unfortunately, his getting into bed was interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry answered it and let in Dumbledore and Mr Ollivander. Perched on Dumbledore's shoulder was Fawkes.  
  
"Come in." harry stammered. He had completely forgotten about the wand.  
  
Ginny yawned and sat down in an armchair.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you may go to bed, Mr Ollivander has agreed to fit you with a wand tomorrow, while Harry teaches."  
  
"Right." Ginny got up, still looking uncomfortable to be near Dumbledore and retreated off to bed.  
  
"She didn't do it you know." Harry said, annoyed "I know you agree or you wouldn't have let her back into Hogwarts."  
  
"I know. I realised shortly after you left."  
  
"Why didn't you take back the expulsion then?"  
  
"Because, I thought you'd be happier out of the wizarding world."  
  
"You've put Ginny through hell."  
  
"Have I? She's engaged, having a baby, begun a career as a writer."  
  
"Well now that we are all back why can't you take back the expulsion now?"  
  
"School rules. Once an expulsion is more than a year old, it stands permanently. Why do you think I haven't helped Hagrid complete his education since his innocence was proven?"  
  
Harry sighed in irritation "I just wish you'd stop making these sweeping decisions about people's lives because you think they'd be 'happier'."  
  
"Ahem" came from behind Harry and he spun around, finding himself face to face with Mr Ollivander.  
  
"can we please get started?"  
  
Harry nodded and Mr ollivander egan handing Harry branches from different wand trees to see which provoked the biggest reaction in harry. Again, it was holly that won out.  
  
Fawkes landed on Harry's knee and when he took off again a feather remained.  
  
"good, good. The wand will be delivered in the morning." Ollivander said and sweot from the room.  
  
Dumbledore bade Harr a goodnight and left, finally allowing Harry to crawl, exhausted into bed beside his sleeping fiancée.  
  
A/N Sorry again for the delay - I really thought I'd posted this chapter already. 


End file.
